A Deal
by Moonlight Willows
Summary: "More of a letter opener really." Balin said. What happens when a certain someone proves Balin wrong and it leads Bilbo into an unexpected attraction? *Eventual Bilbo/OC in a later story. This is a one-shot on how they first met.*


**Hiya Everybody! Okay I wanted to make a one-shot to explore more about my oc for Bilbo. I've been working on her ever since The hobbit came out and I'm so excited to finally post this story on her after working and planing on it for a month.**

**I will eventually post a full story of Bilbo and this oc in the future. This is my first Hobbit fanfic so please be nice and if you can leave some reviews. i would love it so much.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it! :D**

* * *

"This is Orcrist," Elrond gasps as he takes his glance away from the sword still sheathed as he sat at a table with Gandalf the Grey and King Thorin of the Dwarves. Lots of harps, flutes and other musical instruments play in the background by other elves as they conversed. "The Goblin-cleaver, a famous blade." Thorin widens his eyes with more interest now. Elrond continues, "Forged by the high elves of the West." After taking a long look at the sword Elrond hands it over to King Thorin. "My King, may it serve you well."

King Thorin takes his sword giving a polite nod to Elrond.

"And this," Elrond started on Gandalf's sword as it was passed to him. Bilbo Baggins listened in on the conversation that the elf Elrond lead, he did like to talk a lot it seemed for Gandalf and Thorin did not say much at all. Bilbo tilts his head back forward no longer listening and began to trace his left hand around his small swords hilt. He decided whether or not if he should show it to Elrond. Pulling out the sword half way out of its' sheath Bilbo wondered about its' history, it could be famous just like Thorin's sword, or… at least something.

"I wouldn't bother laddy," The Dwarf Balin said who had watched Bilbo and sat on his right side of the table. "Swords are named for their great deeds they do in war."

Biblo looks at Balin with a wincing expression. "What are you saying, my sword doesn't slay in battle?" Bilbo asked.

Balin ponders and nods. "Well I'm not actually sure it is a sword."

Bilbo gawks at Balin mouthing the word 'What?' but never made its' way out clearly. He looks back down at the weapon in his hands.

Balin added something else in a teasing manner. "More of a letter opener really." After that Balin goes back to another persons' business.

Bilbo looks up and gawks at Balin again. Maybe he's right, well not the letter opener part obviously, Bilbo thought. However it still could've belonged to a famous Elf or Man whom wielded a great sword in battle.

A short shadow appears behind both Bilbo and Balin. "That is no letter opener." A female voice said that sounded very mature. Bilbo tilts his head around to look behind him. There stood what appeared to be an elf only she looked to be about a few inches taller than himself, he could also tell that was not young judging by the tone of voice she had as well as her features.

The elf took notice of Bilbo's glance, Bilbo saw curiosity all over her face and in her wide eyes. For a while or even perhaps for the first time ever Bilbo felt instantly attracted to her.

Balin is the first to speak and without even turning around to look at the elf and chuckles. "Well judging by the length of your shadow you are still too young of an elf to know such things."

The elf that wore a blue hooded cloak slid it off of her head with her hand coming closer up to Balin to get a better look at him. "I'm old enough to know that this is indeed a sword, and as far as letter openers go we elves could use your sharp unbrushed dwarf hair Balin."

Balin finally shifts his eyes on the elf. "Larien, you're one to talk. You're part dwarf." He winks and takes a sip of his wine. A few of the dwarves who listened on to the both converse laughed and gave supporting props to Balin except for Bilbo.

Bilbo could now see that Larien looked embarrassed and shameful about what Balin had just said. Larien said nothing else to Balin and Bilbo had quickly changed the subject and spoke to her. "How do you know that this is truly a sword?"

Larien nods at Bilbo with a slight grin as she looked back at him. "It was my fathers. Was there any trace of anyone when you found it?" Larien was intrigued to know.

Bilbo had a harsh tremble run down his spine as he saw the look of worry in Larien's face. Taking a deep breath, "We found a few bodies belonging to elves and perhaps humans as well."

Bilbo felt himself relax a bit when Larien gives a look of relief. "He's neither. He might still be alive." She said to herself in a whisper and looks back at Bilbo. "I've been seeking this to see if it could lead any trace of finding my father. Are you Master Bilbo Baggins of the Shire?"

Bilbo smiles politely. "Yes my lady," Bilbo introduced himself and offered Larien his hand for them to shake. Larien places her palm between his. "I am Larien." They shook each others hands. Larien plants her eyes on Bilbo's sword. "May I see it?"

Bilbo places the sword back its' sheath and gladly handed it over to Larien.

Larien takes the hilt and began to slowly take the sword back out of its' sheath again. She looked in one specific area as if looking back on a memory and placed the blade back inside the sheath. "Well good luck on your journey Bilbo Baggins and you'll be needing this sword back." She smiles handing it back to the hobbit.

Bilbo was quite startled and surprised that Larien would let him keep her father's sword. He could tell that when Larien had held the blade it seemed very important to her. He wraps his fingers lightly and gentle on the sheath holder. "Are you sure?" He said.

Larien smiles at the hobbit again and nods. She was about to say something else when Elrond suddenly came to the table where the rest of the dwarves and Bilbo sat at. "I need to speak with you Bilbo of the Shire." He then glances at Larien. "Show King Thorin's company their chambers."

Larien bows to Elrond and did exactly what he told her to do, even though she felt awkward to being hospitable to the dwarves that somehow despised her more than some of the elves that lived in Rivendell. Both of her people did not or ever supported the idea of cross racial partners, and hated that one was conceived. So Larien was picked on a lot and sometimes even neglected growing up. Even though she is splendid and beautiful like her Elven mother and had not grown a dwarf beard no man elf of dwarf wanted her for fear of continuing her racial mixture and they all didn't want any part of it either.

Larien had quickly shown the dwarves their rooms and chamber of food, after she had showed them the food the dwarves went to feast on the meat which the elves didn't serve outside earlier, Ori was especially happy to see meat again as he jumped for joy, and Larien snuck out of their way unseen by them.

Larien caught up with her aunt, Ailiah, her mother's sister after escaping from the dwarves. "I've met Bilbo the Hobbit and he carries the sword that father did." Larien told her aunt after explaining where she was at and also showing the dwarves where they were to stay for a while as she knew she was late meeting her that evening.

Her aunt smiled. "I know my dear, my eyes could you two talking earlier and I saw you holding the sword." She was quiet for a moment. "Why didn't you claim it Larien?"

"Only because it will suit Bilbo on the hard journey ahead in the wild mountains, I certainly have no use for it." Larien shrugs. "He's also very sweet." She said this because she rarely comes across sweet beings who she meets because most are very quick to judge her.

Ailiah nodded and didn't say anything else taking a candle with fire already lit on it, Larien picks up a candle and her aunt lit it for her. It was getting dark rapidly than usual and most of the female elves went out and lit the outside candles in their valley. Larien lit the ones closer to the ground, she glances up at the moon as it became unhidden from the dark clouds above.

Suddenly a whisk of bright light came down and was gone within several seconds. Larien continued her job with lighting the candles and stopped at her favorite spot by the river bank for a while before heading back up to meet her aunt and go home that night. Instead she was greeted by Elrond with both Bilbo, Balin and King Thorin by both his sides.

"Ah Larien," Elrond spoke in a glad tone to see her. "Would you be kind to lead these three back to their chambers as well?"

Larien nods and bows again to Elrond. Balin made another sarcastic remark to Larien when Elrond left. It was about Larien being a slave to Lord Elrond being half dwarf, Larien simply ignored it though it seems it did bother Bilbo. "Balin what is your-," He began but is cut off by Larien.

"It's alright Bilbo, everything between me and them is a very long story, though it is only between them and me." She said walking by Bilbo's side and Balin and Thorin trailed behind them.

Since Larien said it was only between her and the dwarves Bilbo had dropped the question that he was going to ask her next. He only asked her if it was still alright to take her fathers sword. Larien laughs lightly to herself. "Don't worry at all about it. It's a great sword for your kind of journey. I can't use it here."

"Yes, though, I might not come back, so if I don't then I might not be able to return it to you." Said Bilbo.

Larien glanced ahead as they were now reaching the food chamber. She turns to Balin and King Thorin. "The bedrooms are in the hall, King Thorin yours will be the very last one."

The dwarves concentrated on what Larien had told them and approached the dwarves in the food chamber joining them in the feast.

Bilbo still stood near Larien waiting for a reply of what he just told her. She looks at him with a smile. "I believe you will come back. I have faith that Gandalf chose you for this because you can do it. When you do come back and if you are still up for adventures, maybe you can help me in my quest to find my father."

Bilbo thought for a few seconds and smiles. "It's a deal." He winks at Larien. Just then a dwarf threw a chicken leg at Bombur, which he caught it and the high table he sat on gave way and Bombur fell to the ground instantly. Thorin and company went into a huge uproar of laughter.

Bilbo and Larien went into a laugh themselves as they saw Bombur on the ground, still doing good and ate his piece of chicken as though him falling down hadn't happened.

Bilbo asked Larien many questions about herself for the rest of the evening. "How old are you?" he asked which made Larien laugh. "Why do you want to know my age dear hobbit?" She said.

Bilbo thought of a way to ask Larien without feeling like he might insult her, he still remembered how embarrassed she looked when Balin revealed she was half elf and half dwarf. He wanted to ask 'I'm curious to know how old a half dwarf would be when you're half elf as well?' No, he thought, that just might insult her and he wanted to be careful with his question.

"I'm always curious of an elf's age." He said without asking it as a question, it seemed and sounded more proper to him.

"I'll only tell you that I am over fifty years of age." Larien replied.

Bilbo felt satisfied with Larien's answer even though she looked 21 years of age, that's one of the things that interested him into elves in the first place was their youthful and gentle looks.

"I know you said you live with your aunt, though what about your mother?" Bilbo asked another question.

Larien had a hard time answering this question. "Well you see, she's-," Larien is cut off by King Thorin as he takes Bilbo's shoulder in his hand grip. "Come on Bilbo we're leaving right now." He said.

"Now?" Bilbo said in bewilderment. "We haven't even gotten proper rest yet to carry on."

"Aren't you our burglar or not laddy?" Balin said to Bilbo raising an eyebrow.

"Well yes, but-,"

Thorin pushes Bilbo towards his company before finishing what he was saying where Fili and Kili caught him.

"Thank you Larien for the hospitality, however we dwarves cannot stay here for one more minute and must be off at once." King Thorin gave his thanks.

"I think Bilbo is right." Larien said. "You should at least catch up with your sleep before going off into the wild."

"We will rest when we make it to the top, thank you for your concern." Thorin said walking past Larien. Fili and Kili still held on to Bilbo and carried him until they reached the bridge towards the mountains on the other side of Rivendell. Larien followed them all the way out. She was silent for a moment when she was with Bilbo face to face again.

"I am their burglar," Bilbo winced and told her he was going with them. "I will see you again. A deal's a deal."

Larien nodded. "Be careful Bilbo Baggins," She said. It was the only thing she had to say. Bilbo smiles and winks at Larien again placing his walking stick on the ground and turns back around to catch up with the dwarves already ahead of him on the bridge.

Larien had watched the Hobbit take his leave into the mountains. Unknown of his fate she began to tremble with the feeling of uncertainty. Hope arised in her when he looked back to meet her gaze before disappearing in the dark. She smiled back at him and even though she couldn't see him anymore Larien still held her smile. 'A smile can gather strength from distress, and grow brave by reflection. I pass this on to you Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.'

With that she walked back into Rivendell and towards home.

In the middle of the night Thorin and company did in fact stop to catch up on some rest in the mountain, though five hours later right at dawn Thorin woke everyone up so they can continue. Bilbo follows lastly and as Thorin stopped again to ask Balin to lead them into the wild Bilbo glanced back at Rivendell, something was holding him back, he wanted to so much to stay in Rivendell and would rather help Larien instead of stick with the journey he was already on.

"Bilbo!" Thorin called to him to continue.

Bilbo bared and grunted through his teeth as he took his eyes off of Rivendell and followed the trail Balin was now leading.


End file.
